


Brotherly Blues

by MissAndrogynetic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndrogynetic/pseuds/MissAndrogynetic
Summary: AP Chemistry becomes a little too wild for Daniel Philips.Thankfully it's the other twin with him today.





	Brotherly Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an au on twt that I can't remember the name of BUT I will reedit once I find out!
> 
> Featuring a protective older brother Daniel, sweetie pie Josh, in-love Simon and no Markus in sight can you bELIEVE

As always, Daniel was being walked to his AP class of the day. 

Daniel Philips, didn't seem like he took his studies seriously. He was more well known with his terrifying hobby of going to shooting ranges every weekend-- but contrary to the stereotype, he was actually smart enough to get in a few AP classes.

His twin, Simon Philips, would've been in them too, if he hadn't turned them all down to run a student organization called Jericho. 

 

The blonde brothers were walking silently, side by side, in the empty corridor. The sun was setting to the golden hour, which touched the empty marble flooring, most students having no extracurriculars to stay for. 

Simon had the brightest smile on his face, but it wa the most sincere one Daniel has seen in a while. His gaze was focused far away, mind travelling somewhere else. Something his brother did more often ever since he started seeing Markus Manfred. 

It was also since then when Daniel started to scowl and frown. More than usual. 

Daniel side glanced him up and down, analyzing his brother further, and once again, freaks a little out.

Now, Simon never did sports, much less willingly showed up to P.E. There has been cases where Daniel him has switched classes just so Simon wouldn’t have to end up dying in dodgeball. But today, draped around his brother's shoulders was a distinct varsity letterman jacket. 

And of course it had to have MANFRED and 01 written at the back. Because Markus was the type to announce publicly that Simon was his.

His brother's soft voice broke his thoughts of manslaughter.

“Daniel?” 

Daniel straightened up, and stopped walking, being called to attention. Simon’s happy face contorted to concern and worry, a usual pattern on his face too.

“You okay?” was all the similar voice asked out. It was perpetually hard to lie to your own face but Daniel tried, with a smile and nod nonetheless. 

Simon deadpanned. He knew Daniel was horrible about talking about his feelings and preferred to just will it away, but he wasn’t going to stop trying to humanize his brother. 

The twins had a stare off. Daniel shuddered at how little difference they had. Even the bags under their eyes had the same pattern. He cringed in disgust with the thought of one day, Markus would actually mistake him for Simon and actually touch him and speak to him.

God forbid. 

 

Daniel huffed breaking eye contact and stared behind Simon, the door which read AP Chemistry. “The jacket looks ugly.”

Simon takes a moment to catch on, but he teases his older brother anyways and tightens the hold of the large jacket around his shoulders. Simon smirks as he sees the sour look on his twin’s face.

“Is it because of the color, or the name behind it?” He asks innocently, tugging on the golden fabric of the wrist area, giving himself sweater paws.

Daniel wipes his nose in disgust, eyes squinting at him. “Both.” Simon rolls his eyes, knowing his brother would never give up this debate. “Burn it or I will.”

He sighs and lets his arms fall to his sides. He takes his brothers hands and squeezes them. “How many times are we going over this Dan?” 

There was too much animosity in Daniel’s eyes, but Simon knew it was for him, not at him. “Until you realize you’re making a mistake with him, Si.”

They simultaneously gave a heavy exhale. Stubbornness was one thing that sure ran in the family. 

Daniel sees the hurt and feels bad for hurting his twin. But sibling codes states that it is a bit awkward to comfort them when you’re the reason for being upset. So he lightly punches Simons’ arm instead. 

“So,” Simon looks up at him. “Are you still waiting for me after advanced placement?” And just like that, the sadness is gone from Simon’s eyes. They were siblings first. Lover and evil brother-in-law to Markus, second.

“I don’t know, are you still paying for my meal at Taco Bell?” Simon crosses his arms and he is back to teasing his older brother.

Daniel snorts and messes up Simons’ neat blonde mop. “Whatever you say, kid.” A near replica of Daniel’s smile reflects Simon’s face, but significantly brighter. 

When he sees the walking figure of Ms. Kayleigh Day, Chemistry teacher, approaching, is when he bids his brother goodbye, with a brief reminder to meet him at the South building before parting ways.

Daniel vaguely wonders what on Earth does Simon do while waiting for him, but is cut off when he sees that the only available seat in a room full of smart children was next to a napping figure he instinctively knew was, Manfred.

No one paid him attention as he entered, people more engrossed with their gadgets or lowly talking with their friends, so no one really saw Daniel’s little breakdown and decisions between a life or death situation.

But still, with all his pride, he sauntered towards the last seat available in the very small, 2 seater desk, classroom.

Manfred did not wake up when Daniel slowly pulled out the screeching chair, to sit. He didn’t wake up either when Daniel’s backpack dropped on the desk. He didn’t wake up as well when Daniel’s pens and notebooks fell down on the floor. 

Manfred did wake up when Ms. Day, a small dainty woman, with an even smaller and daintier voice, cleared her throat and smiled at the class, apologizing for being late. 

Daniel would like to say he didn’t care, but Josh Manfred sat up like lightning and he flinched back just a tad bit. 

Advanced Placement children were all very nice so no one cared nor commented about Josh looking like he was shocked awake. Daniel was just happy it wasn’t his twin. 

More importantly, what was a Manfred doing here in the first place? 

So as Ms. Day took a few steps back, recalling their previous AP Chem lesson, Daniel asked. 

Josh was shaking all remnants of sleep from him so all he could muster was was a questionable, “Huh?” Not quite processing the query, and rather rubbing his eyes awake.

Daniel rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, unlike his brother, he has it slicked back and had the sides shaved more. “What are you doing here?” 

Daniel was going for a bored look and Josh hummed, pleasantly smiling. They were acquaintances by default having both younger brothers in a dreadful relationship. But it’s the first time they spoke without the latter present.

“I used to take the other schedule, the Thursday one? But Coach said it interfered with my training so I switched it up.”

Daniel squints his eyes because that wasn’t the answer he was looking for. “No, I mean what are you doing here?” 

Josh tilted his head, raising a brow at the implication, smile gone. Daniel tried to prove his point by judging him up and down, but he has to admit, he liked how this twin wasn’t sporting just a plain tee shirt, ripped jeans, that cursed varsity jacket and the newest Nike on the market a.k.a the most basic fuckboy look ™ in Daniel’s dictionary.

No, Josh Manfred actually took the time to look good and to set him apart from Markus. A long sleeved white polo, a black cardigan to match, ironed pants and loafers. No sign of sports junkie in sight. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Daniel?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. He pronounced it as ‘Day-niel’. He stopped bothering to correct people since the 8th grade.

“I mean, what’s the MVP of the season doing in an AP class? Shouldn’t you be out playing? Or getting girls? Or playing with girls? Or boys if that’s what you’re into.”

Daniel slumps back into his seat, and stares at the formula for TNT on the board before peering to his left. Josh was silent and staring at his notebook, lips pursed. 

He crossed his arms and tried not to give any emotion away, but he said what he said and it was an eternity until Josh opened his mouth. 

“I’m not interested in girls nor boys. At least, as of now.” 

Daniel’s brows knitted together. “That’s all you have to say?”

Josh raises his arm in surrender, the Hello Kitty multi colored pen on his fingers contrasting greatly on his mocha brown skin. “Listen, that hate you have, is for my brother, not me.

Daniel sneers and hates how he has a point and gruffly copies key terms coming out of Ms. Day’s mouth. If this class can get him an easier and lighter senior year, despite being in the same room with Manfred, he’ll take it. 

Students chatted with their seatmates quietly, wether about the lesson or not, but it was quiet on Daniel’s part of the room. 

Perhaps 10 minutes passed and Ms, Day was now roaming around personally answering a query of a student, is when Josh faced Daniel. 

Josh crossed his arms. “Why do you hate Markus anyways?”

Daniel side eyed him and laid down on one arm on the desk. “Why can’t I?”

“Well for one, your brother loves him.”

Daniel waved his other hand, the one he wasn’t lying on, dismissively. “He’ll realize that he’s a mistake. And hopefully he won’t cry too much when Markus gets a new boy toy.”

Josh raised his brow once more, and Daniel has now concluded that this man gets them threaded. No way that perfect arch was natural and that well kept. 

“Is that really what you think of my brother?” 

Daniel snorts, that question was actually really funny. “Well yeah, his relationship record isn’t the greatest with 10 exes heartbroken, one after the other.” 

Josh was about to contradict but Daniel sits up and picks his pen to perhaps actually start the summative worksheets and faces away from the man. “Don’t try to defend him, it must run in the blood or something, you must have quite a number on you too.” 

Daniel hoped that Josh got somewhat offended, but as usual the Manfred family surprises him. There’s a pause and Josh lightly touches Daniel’s shoulders, trying to gauge his attention back. 

Daniel flinches and swats the hand away, attention now on Josh with a frown. He didn’t like to be touched by people, who in his opinion, were the demons themselves.

However, Josh beams, not offended at all and leans towards him. “What if I can get to convince you that Markus really does love Simon?” 

“Listen, I just don’t want my baby brother to get hurt, like, ever.” Daniel rolls his eyes but humors him. “But If you can, why not?” 

Josh hums, accepting the challenge and leans back and picks up his Hello Kitty pen, following his seatmate’s example. “You’re going to regret not shipping Simkus.” 

Daniel’s face soured. What the fuck was Simkus.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO #1 HYPEMAN @welcome-to-jericho on tumblr <3 
> 
> Come scream at how bad was this on tumblr @not-safe-for-anything and on twitter as @AINTADEVIANT


End file.
